Phantom Meets Freak
by Nireena26
Summary: What happens when the Cirque Du Freak rolls into town, along with a certain Mr. Tiny, then Danny's secret gets blown with no idea who did it? A possible chance offer to join the freaks?
1. The Invitation

Combining two of my favorite series, Danny Phantom and Cirque Du Freak, I have come up with one of my favorite fan stories of all time. Enjoy Chapter 1 everyone.

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Cirque Du Freak belongs to Darren Shan (author).

* * *

><p>Danny PhantomCirque Du Freak

Phantom Meet Freak

Ch. 1-The Invitation

A small, fat man stared at the fabric of time, seeing the flow go past him for the infinith time until he saw the precise moment that he needed. He reached out, changed a couple minutes, then let it continue on. A very short while later, he reached out again and changed another few moments. He kept doing it for a little while longer until it was what he wanted it to be, then stood back to observe his work.

"Oooooh, this is going to be fun," he said to himself as the little heart watch on his pocket chain glowed ever so brightly.

* * *

><p>In the world of reality, in the town of Amity Park at Amity Park High School, best friends Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom), Nyreena Dark, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson were outside, eating lunch when the techno-geek just happened to look up and stare at something for a second, point at it, then said to the others, "Guys, look over there."<p>

The other three teens looked up to see what he was pointing at, and saw a little man dressed in a blue robe taping a flyer of some sort to the light pole a few feet away. They watched him finish putting up, then leave through the bushes next to him. After waiting a couple of minutes, they got up to investigate. When they crowded around the pole, Nyreena pulled the flyer off and read it aloud, "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, the show of mystery, excitement, and true terror. Come see favorites such as the Wolf Man, Madam Truska, Evra Von, and Mr. Crepsley with assistance from Darren Shan. In town for one night only. Prepare to be blown out of your minds...more so than usual."

They all looked up at each other, all thinking the same thing. Was it just them, or did the poster meant that somehow someone who was running things knew what they had experienced and what truly gruesome things they had seen?

"Well, guys, what do you think?," Nyreena asked.

"For one thing, from what it says, it can't be as bad as what we've experienced," Sam replied.

"What does Cirque Du Freak even mean?," Danny asked, puzzled.

"It sounds French to me," Tucker thought aloud. "But don't look at me for an answer. I don't how to speak it."

"But what about your PDA?," Sam inquired.

"Oh, yeah!," the African-American teen replied, pullingit out

Quickly typing in the name into the mobile browser search engine and looking through the results, he said, "Okay, so going through it a few times, it came up with Cricket Freak, Circus of Freak, Circuit Freak-,"

"Wait," Nyreena interrupted. "I think one of the search results matched. Cirque sounds a lot like circus, and I remember reading somewheres that Du is used commonly in different French languages to say "of." So Cirque Du Freak translated is Circus of Freak. So...it's a circus of freaks."

"Do freak circuses still even exist?," Danny asked.

"Supposedly," Tucker replied, reading a new search result he inputed. "In the old days, freak circuses were sideshows where mean and horrible ringmasters that nade normal people with every now-a-day deformities do cruel things for other people to laugh at and make fun of them. But it doesn't say whether or not they exist today."

"Well, I guess there's no harm in going. What does it say about tickets?," the ghost boy asked the princess.

Nyreena searched the flyer, then noticed writing at the bottom of the poster that she missed when reading the adverstisement.

"Here it is," she replied. "It says: 'Tickets are $35 apiece, tow tickets per flyer, but to whoever finds this flyer, they and three others get in no charge. I guess it's us."

"Where's it showing?," Sam wondered.

The ghostly shapeshifter read further on and answered, "The address is where an old abandoned movie theater is downtown. It's actually not far from here."

"Then tonight we meet here early, head on over and see what this 'cirque' is all about," Danny planned.

"What time should we get here, then?," Tucker asked, PDA poised to input data.

"After dinner. Tell your parents that we're meeting to go to the internet cafè for homework," the halfa replied. "That way, they won't know we'll be in the complete opposite direction."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 is through, but get ready for Chapter 2, where the fun is about to begin! See you next time!<p> 


	2. The Unexplainable

Man, I cannot believe how many of you have reviewed this! Thank you all for enjoying this and now for the long awaited Chapter 2!

book phan44: True. I think that would be a very good story idea for later on down the road.

Jeanette9a: Then wait no longer! The new chapter is just a few sentences away!

QueenNekoChan: Oh, same here! And as soon as I can, I'll be providing links from dA that detail all my ocs. I just need to write them all. But it will be soon, I promise!

hypesreak: Then here you go!

VampireFruitloopsrule: Thanks! And love the username. Gotta give him love, no matter how evil, or crazy as a fruit loop, that he is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Cirque Du Freak (movie version). They each belong to their respective owners. All I own is my Danny Phantom oc and that's all.

* * *

><p>Danny PhantomCirque Du Freak

Phantom Meets Freak

Ch. 2-The Unexplainable

Later that evening after all four shared dinner with their families, the ghost fighting heroes were heading towards the old theater, quietly discussing what all the people mentioned on the flyer, which was in Nyreena's pocket, possibly did as their talent for the show. They could easily guess what the Wolf Man did, but they were getting curious about what the others did. They kept thinking of different possible talents the performers might do during the perfomance.

"So, what do you think Evra Von does?," Tucker asked.

"It's gotta be something wicked cool like being able to control some sort of animal or being able to do some sort of amazing feat of strength or skill," Danny replied after a few moments of thought.

"Well, it can't be as awesome as what Madame Truska might do," Sam rebuttled.

"And what do you think she could do?," the techno-geek inquired.

"Ehhhhhh...still trying to think about that one," the goth girl answered.

"I just can't wait to see Crepsley and his assistant," Nyreena interjected. "And only two word comes to my mind for the talent: magic act. But with real magic"

"A magic act with real magic performing in a freak show? Seems about right, strangely enough," the ghost boy agreed with a slightly confused look on his face.

By the time they got to the last performer scheduled to perform that night, they had neared the run-down building that once housed some of the greatest perfomances of all time, and they weren't even at the door when the craziness began. As they crossed the street to head inside an old-time limosuine pulled up the road a few feet ahead and stopped, the back side door facing the theater opened and out stepped a short, almost round man in a black suit and cloak and out the other door a tall lanky, pale man with long stringy hair tiet in a low ponytail, sharp teeth whenever he smiled creepily, a dark purple military-styled jacket with black pants and boots, and his fingernails were shaped like claws ready for a bloody fight to the death. They looked like nothing out of the ordinary to the four teenagers, but what really freaked them out was the glow from a heart shaped, as in an actual heart, pocket watch that happened to show from inside the shorter man's outer coat, in which the foursome each felt a slight tug on their own hearts for no reason whatsoever. Turning and noticing them, the bald man called out in a creepy, almost disturbing voice, "Why hello, children. Going to see a rather fantastic perfomance, aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah we are," Danny replied uneasily after glancing at his friend with the same uneasied look on his face.

"Oh wonderful, wonderful!," the strange gentleman exclaimed while his companion came up behind him, a rather curious look crossing the pale man's face. "I'm sure that the four of you will all will be quite intriqued by this performance perhaps your lives might even be changed, especially for two of you."

As soon as he said it, both the halfa and Nyreena got the unnerving feeling that the black-claded man was talking about the both of them. With a bit of a disturbing chuckle, the hairless man then said to the ghost fighting team, "Now, I must be off. But I'm sure that we'll be meeting each other in time soon. Very soon. Ta."

With that, he took off for the backside of the theater, with the other man in tow, in a confident stride that sent shudders down all four backs and continued for a few minutes until both men disappeared from view and everyone relaxed and took a deep side of relief.

"Okay, anybody else get the notion that said that that guy is really bad news?," the princess suggested.

"I did," Danny replied, shaking off another slight shiver.

"Same here," Tucker added, trying to relax the disturbed look on his face.

"Me too," Sam imputed, rubbing her arm to get the goosebumps to go down.

"Good. Just wanted to be sure that I wasn't the only one," the ghost girl agreed, rubbing the hair on the nape of the neck to lie flat again. "Should we head inside now, just in case we don't miss the beginning of the show?"

"Yeah, sounds good," the ghost boy replied, taking the lead and heading through one of the doors that had stood ajar for many years. "You got the flyer?"

"Right here in my pocket," the ghostly shapeshifter answered, pulling it out and unfolding it while following the others.

Walking further into the old lobby, they stared at all the old antique decorations that adorned the place when all of a sudden out of the blue a tall broad fore-headed Asian man, and we're talking tall as in the top of his head almost touched the ceiling, appeared out of nowhere. As soon as he showed up, all four teenagers jumped in surprise at the sight of him. While trying to catch their breaths, the towering older gentleman said to them, "Well, now, why are you four young ones be in a place like this at this time of night?"

"Well, we've come to see the show, sir," the goth girl replied, hoping that this guy wasn't going to be like the one they just met outside.

"We also have this," Nyreena added, holding up the piece of paper. "We found this flyer on a pole outside our school and saw that it had a special offer on the bottom of it saying that four people could get in free if they brought the flyer with time to the show."

"Ah yes, I was wondering if somebody would find that one by tonight's show," the over-heightened man replied, taking the advertisement and looking it over. "It's a wonder that it was you four that had found it. But nevertheless since it is a first-come, first-served offer, please enjoy the show. It starts in a few minutes."

He then directed them to a door behind him to where they needed to go to be seated, and of course, they were wondering how he knew that it was going to be them to find the flyer and just as fast as he appeared the tall, tall gentleman had quickly vanished. Flipped out as they were the teenagers hastened through the second entrance and instantly found some open seats near the front and just as they had sat down, the opening music began to play, signaling that the show was starting. After the short interlude concluded, the towering gentleman they had just met before the performance came out to the center of the stage and began, "Welcome. Welcome all to the Cirque Du Freak. I am your host for the evening, Mr. Tall. We have been in business bringing our unique talents and abilities to audiences for over 500 years, and are still continuing this tradition around the world to this day. Tonight, we present some of our very best acts, a few that have been with us for years and others that are brand new that will be performing for the first time. But I must say that everything we do is very, very real. Which means that the danger is very, very real. So if you value life to the highest degree, please leave now and never return."

Seeing that nobody had decided to leave right away, he pushed right along, saying, "So without further ado, let the performance begin!"

Dark and mysterious music began to play as smoke began to fill the stage while low growling was starting to be heard from center upstage.

"First, to start us off," the ringmaster introduced ominously, lowering his voice to a very low whisper that could be heard by everyone in the room. " Is a warning. I must ask all of you to remain completely silent. One high-pitched noise could send our first performer into a rage that makes him hard to control. And to keep him at the peace that he is at now is by my concentrated mental control over him, which takes your silent concentration. So, please remain quiet until he has returned backstage. Ladies and gentleman, the The Wolf Man!"

Hearing his cue and bursting through the thick haze was a huge beast that looked like a normal human being but with the face of a monsterous dog and had hair covering every square inch of his body. But he acted more like an animal than man, for he walked on his hands and feet and acted like a normal wolf than a regular being of society. Being chained to restrain him him from commencing a surprise attack on an unsuspecting audience member, the first act was being led around the thrust by a stage hand, then down the steps for the first few rows to have a closer look while Mr. Tall had raised his hands in a mystifying action as if he had the feral human being under some sort of mind control.

Just as the Wolf Man was about to pass by a young blonde woman sitting in the front row, the very tall man popped one of his extended fingers as if sending a mental message, which the beast received, stopped in front of her, took her left arm and bit clean through it which sent the entire audience into hysteria. Dropping the appendage, the ringmaster told the first performer in a lower whisper, "Good boy!"

After the audience got over the shock, the young woman stood up while a more up-beat tune began to play, and then turning to face the audience raised her stubbed arm which was growing back with the muscles, bones and ligaments reforming back into place. After it had returned to normal she picked up her old arm while the over-tall gentleman introduced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Corma Limbs!"

Bowing having done her performance so quickly, she and the Wolf Man returned backstage, which let the audience relax and applaud for the first two acts on a job well done. The four teenagers were each breathing a little easier after what happened was just an act, were never going to be prepared for what was coming next.

* * *

><p>Wow, what a beginning for a show! A big thanks goes to the movie for inspiring that bit of the show, and next chapter we have our two favorite vampires, a chance meeting, and a conversation between two certain people you met at the beginning of the chapter. Catch you all next time!<p> 


End file.
